The Untold Adventures of Organization XIII
by RockOnRose
Summary: features Organization XIII. funny stories about the organization. main characters used: demyx, axel, roxas, bruixe.-- read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

inspired by my friend's chip choices. I wrote this because it sounded like a fun story and i had this random thought. It will be a trilogy so, watch out for the next 2 wars!

**IMPORTANT NOTE! READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY:** The 14th member of the Organization in my story is named Bruixe. I got the character from my friend. She wrote an amazing story about Bruixe called **The Last Nobody**. so, read it. Bruixe is a fun character. and all props for the character Bruixe goes to my buudy, Jo. **:D**

**Read and Review Please.  
:D**

* * *

**Chip Wars  
Part I**

Chip War I:

Location of Battle: Castle Oblivion, Hallway.

Time: 1800 hours.

* * *

Zexion walked into the pantry of Castle Oblivion and searched through the bags of chips until he found his Tostitos. He popped open the bag and took a deep breath through his nose, "Ahhh… Tostitos with a hint of Lime…" he muttered silently to himself. Zexion took a seat at a white table and began popping chips into his mouth with delight.

Zexion's face contorted as he tasted something strange that was NOT a Tostito. He spit it back onto the table and examined what peculiar taste had entered his mouth. As he looked at the specimen, his jaw dropped. It was a Flamin' Hot Cheeto.

"Axel!" Zexion said, frustrated, and his eyes searched the room for the red-haired freak.

Taking his Tostitos with him, Zexion followed the sound of faint laughter until he found Axel and Roxas hiding behind a door.

"Axel," Zexion crossed his arms and looked down at the troublemaker.

"Hey, it was Roxas' idea; I just went along with it." Axel raised his hand in the air in an attempt to seem innocent.

"And you tell me, who is supposed to be the superior of you two?" Zexion's eyes narrowed.

"Aw, don't be mad, Zex. It was just a little joke."

"A little joke that could have killed me! Your Cheetos are horrid!" Zexion exclaimed.

"Come on, Zex, lighten up." Roxas laughed as he flicked a Flamin' Hot Cheeto at Zexion.

Zexion dodged the Cheeto, as if it were a poison.

"Hey," A voice came from the hallway.

"Demyx?" Axel asked.

"EW! A FLAMING HOT CHEETO!" Demyx screamed and chucked the Cheeto back into the room it came from.

"See, they _are_ gross," Zexion smiled to himself.

"I'll show you, Axel!" Demyx voice echoed through the hallway.

"Um…" Roxas looked at Axel blankly.

"I dunno," Axel shrugged.

"DIE CHEETOS!" Demyx screamed as Funyuns fell into the room like bombs.

"Demyx, STOP!" Zexion yelled.

"Yeah, Dem, cut it out!" Axel agreed.

"It's just a joke," Zexion mocked Axel's voice.

"Well, mine was only ONE Cheeto! Not a billion FUNYUNS!" Axel yelled.

"Demyx!" Roxas shouted and pulled out his own bag of chips. He pulled out a handful of Fritos and fired them back in Demyx's direction.

"What is this?"

"Luxord! Stop Demyx! He's crazy!" Axel called over the commotion.

"Demyx…" Luxord's voice came closer to the scene, "Demyx, ow! DEMYX! OW! STOP THROWING FUNYUNS!"

Zexion took out a handful of Tostitos and chucked them out into the hallway.

"EW!" Demyx and Luxord screamed together, "LIME!"  
Roxas let out a sigh as the chips stopped falling, but then held his breath. Soon, Funyuns and Luxord's chips, Sour Cream and Onion Pringles, began flying through the hallway.

Roxas, Axel, and Zexion made their way to the hallway, dodging chips as they went.

Hey, Zexy!" Axel teased and chucked a handful of Cheetos at the back of Zexion's head.

"I swear, Axel…" Zexion growled.

"What are you gonna do? _Scheme_ me to death?" Axel laughed.

Zexion spun around and chucked a handful of Tostitos in Axel's face.

"AH!" Axel screamed, "Lime! It burns!"

"Ow!" a new voice came into the hallway, "Dang it, Demyx and you're Funyuns!" Xigbar exclaimed, "…OW! Luxord! …Demyx! OW! … Roxas!? What was that for?"

Xigbar flung out his own snack, Bugles, and threw them from his fingertips into his fellow chip-flinging comrades.

"Ow!" Demyx exclaimed, "Xiggy! Bugles are sharp! I think that one broke skin!"

"Don't be a wimp!" a new voice called out to Demyx, "You guys are pathetic. Let us show you how to hurl a chip."

"Bruixe? That you?" Luxord asked. He had been temporarily blinded from the sting of the lime Tostitos.

"Yup. Me and Larxene." Bruixe answered.

"Bruixe, you don't seriously expect me to join in this pathetic raid do you?" Larxene asked, annoyed.

"Of course you are, Larxene! We gotta show these armatures who's boss," Bruixe smirked.

Larxene sighed but Bruixe simply grabbed her choice of chips, which were cheddar Ruffles, and began hurling them at the other members that were in the hallway.

"OW!" Demyx whined, "Ruffles can be pointy too!"

"Well, at least you aren't getting pelted with your stupid pointed Funyuns!" Larxene shouted as she threw a Sun Chip at Demyx.

"What is this about?" Xaldin's booming voice was a mere whisper in the commotion.

"It's Axel's fault!" Zexion accused.

"No, Demyx was the one hurling Funyuns like I was a freaking key bearer!" Axel accused.

"Well, if Zexion hadn't thrown lime crap in my eyes I wouldn't have to use self defense!" Demyx stated.

"You're self defense is throwing your freaking Funyuns at people!" Roxas grumbled.

"Well, if Axel wouldn't have made me eat a Cheeto, I wouldn't have thrown anything!" Zexion accused.

"Roxas told me to!" Axel protested.

"If I told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?!" Roxas accused.

"Well, Luxord hit me with a Pringle!" Axel stated.

"Don't blame this on me! Demyx was whacking me with Funyuns!" Luxord disagreed.

"It was self-defense!" Demyx yelled.

"Ow!" Xaldin interrupted the arguing with a shout, "Demyx!"

And with that, Xaldin was hurling his Nacho Cheese Doritos among the others.

"What is going on?" Marluxia, Vexen, Saïx, and Lexaeus all appeared at the battle scene.

All at once, nine members spoke:

"Demyx hit me with Funyuns!"

"Axel threw his stupid Cheetos at me!"

"I was using self-defense!"

"Bruixe brought me into this!"

"Zexion threw a freaking Tostito in my eye!"

"Demyx's Funyuns are annoying!"

"They were doing it all wrong!"

"I got hit by Roxas' Frito!"

"DEMYX!"

In the chaos, Vexen was hit with a Ruffle from Bruixe and a Cheeto from Axel. Marluxia was smacked by a Funyun from Demyx and poked by a Bugle from Xigbar. Lexaeus was whacked by a nacho cheese Dorito, a Sun Chip and a sour cream and onion Pringle. And Saïx was hit with a Frito and a lime Tostito.

Immediately, they got sucked into the battle and were being pelted by every kind of chip in every direction. They all eventually gave in. Saïx hurled barbeque chips, Lexaeus threw pizza flavored Pringles, Vexen had Cool Ranch Doritos, and Marluxia with Garden Salsa flavored Sun Chips.

"Bruixe!" Xigbar accused, "Hitting a dude down there is like cheating!"

"Suck it up, Xiggy," Bruixe laughed, "Ouch! Luxord!"

"Ow!" Saïx bellowed, "Demyx! I HATE Funyuns!"

"Ew! AXEL! Those Cheetos are like TOURTURE!" Demyx yelled.

"AH! Lime! It burns!" Axel screamed.

"Stupid Barbeque!" Zexion added.

"Die, Doritos!" Larxene screamed, "Cool Ranch AND Nacho Cheese!"

"Pizza flavored Pringles! GROSS!" Marluxia complained, "OUCH!"

"BUGLES!" Lexaeus grunted.

As chips were being thrown, tossed, hurled, shoved, and beaten into people, Xemnas was walking down the hall. When he examined the strange battle before him, all he could see was a blur of organization cloaks and chip crumbs being flown in every direction.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas voice bellowed through the hallway, but no one paid any attention.

Xemnas sighed, "You are all so… idiotic…" as Xemnas finished his thought, a Tostito flew out of the battle and pelted him in the head, "Ok, you asked for it…"

Xemnas pulled out his own bag of chips and poured down a shower of original Potato Chips.

"Gross… they're too salty!" Marluxia moaned.

"Forget salty! They're pointy!" Demyx covered his head as the chips fell like rain.

"EW!" Axel echoed.

A simple "ow" was all everyone else could mutter as the salty chips pelted them all at once.

"OK! OK!" Xigbar shouted out.

"We give!" Roxas added.

"Cut it out, Xemnas! We're done!" Axel complained.

Xemnas stopped the downpour of his chips and watched as the members of his organization collapsed to the ground. They all slipped to the floor, which was covered in different chip crumbs. The battle had left every one of them exhausted.

* * *

"Is everyone alive?" Roxas called out.

"I think we lost Luxord," Xaldin called out.

"Nope," Luxord breathed, "I'm still alive… for now…"

"I'm dead…" Marluxia said.

"I think I'm good…" Bruixe mumbled, "But I'm going to just lay here until I'm sure."

"I second Bruixe's motion!" Vexen breathed.

"Anyone know why we're so tired?" Axel asked.

"I dunno." Bruixe let out a sigh.

"But that was rather… exhilarating… in a way…" Saïx admitted.

"Sure, sure," Xigbar muttered, "_Exhilarating_…"

"So… who won?" Roxas mumbled.

"Won?" Zexion breathed.

"It was a war. There has to be a winner." Roxas explained.

"And the winner is…" Demyx forced out the best announcers' voice he could manage.

"I think the winner is me." Xemnas laughed.

"Well… That sucks." Larxene mumbled.

"Yup." Axel agreed.

"Beaten by the Superior." Roxas sighed, defeated.

Axel rolled his eyes, "How original…"

* * *

**review, please. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important:** this chip war takes place after Chain Of Memories. and Bruixe has left the organization. if you want to know why our beloved character, Bruixe, left our dear organization, read the story **The Last Nobody**. it will answer all your questions.  
And, of course, thanks Jo for making Bruixe and letting me use her in my story.  
**HEY JO:** i can totally see you and me having the conversation between Demyx and Axel. haha. you're an insperation!

**read and review, please.  
:D**

**(this one is my personal favorite.)**

* * *

**Chip Wars  
Part II**

Chip War II:

Location: Castle Oblivion; meeting room

Time: 1600 hours after Chain Of Memories

* * *

Demyx licked the last bit of ice cream off of his sea salt ice cream bar.

"I wonder why Xemnas sent me on a vacation anyway…" he pondered but quickly pushed the thought away. Demyx didn't need to concern himself with the reasoning, it was his time off, and he may never get another vacation again. Especially with his constant failing of his missions.

Demyx had a few weeks off and it was almost time for him to head back to Castle Oblivion to reunite with his comrades. He forced the last pair of jeans into his suit case and zipped up his bags. He had enjoyed his time off, but was excited to be reunited with his friends back home.

"Oh!" Demyx thought, "Maybe I should bring something home for everyone!"

Demyx quickly summoned a portal and dashed through. He arrived in a Wal-Mart and quickly ran to the chip isle. He knew chips were one of the best things he could bring home to his friends, especially since it was Zexion's turn to do the cooking.

Demyx strolled down the isle, trying to remember which person liked which kind of chip. Then it hit him, "Right! I have a list in my pocket!" Demyx pulled out the list.

_Xemnas- Lays Original Potato Chip_

_Xigbar- Bugles_

_Xaldin- Nacho Doritos_

_Vexen- Cool Ranch Doritos_

_Lexaeus- Pizza Flavored Pringles_

_Zexion- Tostitos (w/ the hint of lime)_

_Saïx- Barbeque chips._

_Axel- Flamin' Hot Cheetos_

_Demyx- Funyuns_

_Luxord- Sour Cream & Onion Pringles_

_Marluxia- Sun Chips (Garden Salsa flavor preferred)_

_Larxene- Sun chips (normal flavored)_

_Roxas- Fritos_

_Bruixe- Cheddar Ruffles_

Demyx quickly picked up the correct bags of chips and ran to the check out line. He reached the cashier who was a teenage girl who looked like this was the last place she wanted to be.

"Hi!" Demyx said cheerfully and plopped the 14 bags of chips on the counter.

"Are you sure you don't want to buy the party pack?" The girl sighed and asked in a monotone voice, "It would be ten dollars cheaper and you would get almost everything you got here."

"Well, if I wanted the party pack, don't you think I would have picked up the party pack?" Demyx asked, still smiling, "Besides, it's very important that I get these exact chips for my friends. I'm going home from vacation and I can't wait to see the look on Zexion's face when he sees that I remembered to get the Tostitos with the hint of lime!"

"Whatever…" she sighed again and slowly drug the first bag across the counter.

Demyx tapped his foot to the rhythm in his head and smiled pleasantly at the cashier.

"What?" she asked as she noticed he was smiling at her.

"Nothing," Demyx answered casually.

She let out an annoyed moan and continued her duty.

"Are you always this happy? Cause its really starting to freak me out." She asked.

"Why shouldn't I be happy?" Demyx asked back, "Everything is just peachy."

"Because, it's annoying." She stated.

"Well, technically, I'm not happy. I don't _feel _anything…"

"What?" she asked as she loaded the last bag of chips into a plastic sack.

"Never mind," he laughed and handed her the munny, "It was nice talking to you," he smiled and left with his chips.

Demyx created another portal, "Alright, time to go home."

He ran through the swirling darkness and arrived in Castle Oblivion.

"Hey, everyone! I'm home!" Demyx called through the castle, but no one was around to greet him, "Um, everyone?"

"Up here, Demyx," a familiar voice called from the meeting room. Demyx knew this voice to be Xemnas.

"Hey, guys, I brought you all-" Demyx stopped talking when he looked around the room to see that half the organization was missing, "Where is everyone else?"

He looked and only saw Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Luxord and Roxas.

"Um, Demyx, you may want to sit down for this…" Xemnas warned.

"Kay," Demyx answered and plopped down in his seat, "Can I give the people who are here their chips first?"

Xemnas sighed, "Fine, Demyx. Go ahead."

"Yay!" Demyx jumped from his seat and dug through his bag, "Xemnas, I got you Potato chips." Demyx said cheerfully and threw the chips to Xemnas.

"Thank you, Number Nine."

"And Xiggy, I know you like Bugles. But please, don't throw them at me again, okay?" Demyx smiled and tossed the chips to Xigbar.

"No promises," Xigbar admitted and popped open the bag.

"Xaldin, I got you Nacho Cheese Doritos!"

"Thanks, Demyx," Xaldin answered and began eating his chips.

"And, Vexy… wait, never mind. I mean, Lex… no," Demyx struggled as he searched for the chips that were next in line, "Zexy, no… Saïx! I got you barbeque," Demyx smiled and tossed him the chips.

"…Thank you."

"Axel!" Demyx pulled out the chips triumphantly, "I got you the Flamin' Hot Cheetos!"

"Haha, thanks Demyx," Axel laughed, "You remembered."

"Luxord, I got you Sour Cream and Onion Pringles!" Demyx handed Luxord his container.

Luxord smiled, "Thanks, Demyx."

"And," Demyx looked around, "Roxas, you get Fritos."

"Thanks."

"Ok, Demyx, please sit down. We have something important to tell you."

"Kay," Demyx sat down, pleased with the reactions he got from his comrades.

"Demyx… the reason only 8 of us were here when you got back was because the others… died." Xemnas informed.

"…What do you mean?" the smile faded from Demyx's face.

"Well… It's a long story…"

(Xemnas tells the story of Chain of Memories)

* * *

Once Xemnas told the story, which _was_ rather long, Demyx tapped his foot nervously on the ground.

"So… who's gonna eat their chips?" Demyx asked with sadness in his voice.

"Well, Demyx, I'm sure someone will eat them…" Xemnas was caught off guard by the question.

"Well," Demyx raised his voice, "Who was the retard that killed Zexion? No one else is gonna eat Lime Tostitos! They are disgusting!"

"Uh…My bad…" Axel slightly raised his hand.

"Who killed Vexen? No one likes stupid Cool Ranch Doritos either!" Demyx said, horrified by the fact that he may have to eat the gross chips.

"Uh," Axel coughed, "My bad… again…"

"_Axxeeelll_!" Demyx whined, "Did you _have_ to kill all the people who had gross chips?"

"…I didn't kill _all_ of them…" Axel defended himself as he put another handful of Cheetos in his mouth.

"Wait… where's Bruixe?!" Demyx quickly asked as he noticed the 14th member was no where to be found and he didn't remember her getting killed in the story.

Xemnas seemed to glare into space, expression angry, "She is no longer part of our organization, Demyx. No more will be said about _Bruixe_." He scoffed her name.

"Ok… Well, Axel, since you killed all the people who picked the suck-y chips, I declare that you have to eat them!"

"What? No way! Besides, I'm number eight! I am more superior than you!" Axel pointed to his temple and added, "Got it memorized?"

"But, I wasted munny!" Demyx argued, now smiling again.

"You can't order me to do anything. Number _NINE_!" Axel taunted.

"I'll make you eat them!" Demyx smirked and began coming at Axel with a bag full of nasty chips.

"So immature…" Saïx scoffed and rubbed his temple.

"Get those away from me!" Axel said and started running away from the fear of eating nasty chips.

"No way! If you hadn't killed Zexy, you wouldn't have to eat the nasty Tostitos! You must pay for your actions!" Demyx laughed and began flinging the Tostitos at Axel.

Axel popped some Flamin' Hot Cheetos into his mouth and then threw a handful at Demyx, "Beware my fire power, Water Boy!" Axel shouted back, "Muahahaha!"

"Beware the wrath of Suck-y Chips!" Demyx commanded and threw a mixture of Tostitos and Doritos at Axel, "And beware my Funyuns!" Demyx began chucking his own chips.

"Ow! Dang it, Demyx! You and your Funyuns!" Axel ranted, "You remember what happened last time you started chucking Funyuns at people!"

"That wasn't my fault!" Demyx disagreed and threw another handful at Axel.

Out of nowhere, Roxas, Luxord, and Xaldin all bombarded Demyx and Axel with a shower of their chips.

"Ah! Enemies are coming from above!" Demyx shouted.

"Ah!" Axel agreed, "What do you say, Water Boy, join forces to defeat this evil?"

"Just this once, Hot Head!" Demyx laughed and Axel slapped him a high five.

Xaldin laughed darkly and threw a handful of Doritos at Axel's head.

"Oww! Xaldin, you got cheese in my eye!" Axel complained.

"I will avenge you!" Demyx yelled and poured the whole bag of Bruixe's Ruffles over Xaldin's head. Demyx was soon whacked in the back of the head with a bunch of sour cream and onion Pringles.

"Ow." Demyx muttered and turned to see Luxord laughing as he stuffed a small stack of Pringles into his mouth.

Demyx burst out laughing as Axel thumped Luxord in the stomach with a handful of Flamin' Hot Cheetos.

Roxas, appearing out of nowhere, showered all 4 of them with Fritos, "Hahaha! Face my wrath of deadly Fritos!"

"…Deadly Fritos?" Xaldin laughed, "If any kind of chip is deadly it is, without question, my Doritos."

Roxas stood a foot away from Xaldin as he listened to him talk about how his chips were better. Then, while Xaldin was rambling, Roxas struck.

"Feel the wrath!" Roxas yelled and threw a fistful of Fritos at Xaldin.

"You're both wrong. Naturally, my chips win." Luxord smirked and threw Pringles at Roxas.

"Sorry to break up the party, but we have an announcement!" Axel stated darkly.

All eyes turned to look at Axel and Demyx, standing back to back on a table.

"For once, the forces of water and fire are coming together, and totally powning all other chips." Demyx tried to match Axel's level of darkness, but failed miserably.

Axel announced, "And we are known as…"

"Smoke on the Water!" Demyx finished.

Axel dropped his shoulders and let his head fall in his hand. With his free hand, he reached up and smacked Demyx in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for? Smoke on the Water is a good song and it could totally be a team name!" Demyx complained.

"Demyx, what did I tell you?"

"Uh…"

"Demyx?"

Demyx sighed, "…fine…"

Axel resumed his position and tried once more, "And we are known as…"

Demyx sighed and regained his enthusiasm, but he didn't have as much as before, "We are Axed!"

"…Axed?" Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"I liked Smoke on the Water better…" Xaldin admitted.

"Told you." Demyx muttered.

"FINE!" Axel yelled over the commotion, "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT OUR NAME IS! WE CAN BE THE DANCING FAIRIES FOR ALL I CARE! THE POINT IS, YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN!"

"…The Dancing Fairies?" Luxord raised an eyebrow again.

"Attack!" Axel ordered and the 'Dancing Fairies' sprang into action.

Demyx dumped the Pizza Pringles over Roxas while Axel bombarded them with Tostitos.

The Organization members began throwing the chips, and eating them.

"SCILENCE!" a dark voice boomed over the battle field and all eyes turned upward to the Superior who was standing above the commotion.

Xemnas continued once everything was silent, "You can not have a chip war with out the Original Potato Chip." A dark smirk spread across Xemnas' face, "Beware the wrath of your Superior!" Xemnas shouted as he showered the whole room in potato chips, including Xigbar and Saïx who were still sitting on the side lines.

"Alright, that's it!" Xigbar shouted, "Prepare yourselves! I _never_ miss…" Xigbar shoved a handful of Bugles into the barrel of a gun and his finger hovered over the trigger.

"Duck and cover!" Demyx yelled and everyone fell to the ground as Xigbar, the Freeshooter, shot the chips through the room.

Saïx jumped to his feet and shoved a handful of his barbeque chips into Xigbar's face. A loud cheering crossed the room, and all alliances were broken. It was every-man-for-himself as chips flew through the room.

* * *

"Axel…" Demyx moaned, "Is it over?"

"Yeah…" Axel murmured back, "I think so."

"Hey, Lux, are you dead?" Demyx asked.

"No…" a soft groan came from across the room.

"I think I am…" Xaldin croaked as he rolled onto his stomach.

"So… Who won?" Roxas asked.

"I'll give you one guess…" Axel rolled his eyes.

"The Superior strikes again!" Xemnas' voice boomed across the battle field.

"Shut up!" the rest of the organization members all muttered together.

"Well, if Xigbar wouldn't have cheated and used a freaking gun!" Saïx muttered.

"Ugh…" Soft moans echoed through the room.

Demyx struggled to his feet, "Gosh… can anyone tell me how chips ever got so deadly?"

"I don't know… But I swear I got some bruises…" Axel groaned as he got to his feet.

"Same here," Luxord muttered and stood.

"We all do," Xigbar sighed and got to his feet.

"So… what do we do now?" Axel looked around at the other members.

"I got an idea…" Demyx smirked with a gleam in his eye, "Who's up for round three?"

* * *

**yay! lol.  
Review, please.  
:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important:** the title of this story will change soon! because i have written a few other one-shots about our amazing Organization and i want to post them. so, this is going to be my organization one shots and not just the Chip Wars. because if it's just chip wars, this would be the last post (maybe) and i dont want to stop wirting aobut the organization adventures. so, watch out for the name change!

**coming soon:** Organization XIII does Tae Bo. (funny)

ok, this is the thrid chip war. it's not the best, but it's ok i think. and it's a little shorter than the others. sorry if i disappoint! the next post will be much funnier! ...i hope...

* * *

**Chip Wars  
Part III**

Chip war III:

Location of battle: meeting room

Time: 1200 hours.

* * *

"Hey, Xaldin, will you hand me those Funyuns?" Demyx asked as he tossed his now-empty Funyun bag into the trash can.

"Get it yourself, Demyx." Xaldin answered.

"But, they're all the way over there! I can't reach them!" Demyx complained.

"Get off your butt, Demyx. They are two feet away," Axel ordered and popped a Cheeto into his mouth.

"Can't someone just hand them to me? Please?" Demyx asked around what was left of his organization.

"No." Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Luxord, and Roxas all said in unison.

Demyx stretched out his arm and reached for the table. He twitched his fingers, trying to reach the bag of Funyuns sitting on the end table that was two feet away.

"Uh… guah… I can't… reach!" Demyx complained. His tongue was hanging out as he concentrated on the chips. He swung his feet back and forth as he struggled to get closer to the unreachable bag.

"Stop being an idiot," Saïx sighed.

"I can't help it!" Demyx protested and he took a second to think about what Saïx actually said, "Wait… HEY!"

Demyx quickly stood up. He walked over to Axel and grabbed a handful of Flamin' Hot Cheetos. Demyx flung the handful at Saïx.

"…And you couldn't reach over two inches to grab your own chips?" Axel said and looked into his now almost empty bag.

"Jeez, Demyx!" Xigbar complained as some of the Cheetos landed in his hair. Xigbar quickly threw back a Bugle at Demyx.

"Ow!" Demyx squealed as the pointy Bugle stuck into his face.

"You asked for it," Xigbar mumbled.

"Ahhh!" Demyx let out a cry as he reached the bag of Funyuns. He began throwing Funyuns in every direction, not caring who they hit.

"Xiggy, look what you did! Don't you remember what happened last time Demyx flung chips around?" Roxas whined.

"It's not Saïx's fault that Water Boy is a loony," Axel defended as he used his bag of Cheetos to block the flying Funyuns.

"This is stupid, why—" Luxord started but was soon interrupted as a handful of Funyuns chemistry, "Fine," he grumbled and threw a handful of sour cream and onion Pringles back at Demyx.

"Luxord, you're making it worse!" Roxas complained.

"Shush," Luxord ordered and threw a stack of chips at Roxas.

"No, you!" Roxas protested and threw a handful of Fritos in Luxord's eye.

"OW! You'll pay for that!" Luxord claimed and rambled around trying to throw chips back at Roxas.

"Will you all just shut up?" Xaldin asked, almost politely, and showered Nacho Cheese Doritos on everyone.

"Demyx, knock it off!" Axel yelled and whacked Demyx in the back of the head with Cheetos.

"Ow!" Demyx began flipping even more Funyuns across the room.

"STOP DEMYX!" all the members screamed together and bombarded Demyx with all kinds of chips.

"Gross!" Demyx claimed and spit out the chips that had been forced into his mouth.

Xigbar took a chip and threw it in the back of Xaldin's head. Xaldin whipped around and chucked a bag of Doritos in Xigbar's face.

"Dang it, Xaldin!" Xigbar grumbled, "You're going to make me go blind!"

"Don't throw crap at me," Xaldin answered simply.

"Suck it!"

Every member turned at the voice. All members gasped as they were taken down by none other than a mix of Cheddar Ruffled and lime flavored Tostitos.

"BRUIXE!" Saïx called, "NO! YOU'RE USING ZEXION'S CHIPS! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Members fell to the ground as Bruixe stepped in and took down each member with the poison-like chips.

"Zexy isn't here so why not take advantage of his weapon?" Bruixe shrugged, "Oh, and, by the way, it looks like I win this one." Bruixe smiled evilly at her fallen comrades.

"Oh, really?"

Bruixe jumped, not expecting to hear the deep booming voice.

"Xemnas!" She cried as the Superior hovered over her.

Xemnas, without warning, knocked Bruixe to the ground with his potato chips.

Bruixe army crawled over to her fellow members, "We gotta take him down."

"One alliance, defeat the Superior," Axel agreed.

Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and Bruixe all got to their feet, armed with chips, and faced Xemnas.

"What? This isn't fair!" Xemnas exclaimed, "What about a one-on-one?" he suggested.

"Fine." Someone agreed, "Who's first?"

Bruixe pushed Xigbar into the middle of the room to face Xemnas.

Xigbar pulled out a gun and loaded it with Bugles and the Superior grinned.

"Let's go, Xiggy!" Demyx cheered, "Take him down!"

Xigbar shot twice at Xemnas. Xemnas dodged the first shot easily, but the second hit him in the chest. He stumbled back but quickly sent potato chips flying into Xigbar. The chips knocked the gun out of his hand and Xemnas threw the last blow into his face.

Xigbar was pulled off the battle field.

"Who's next?" Xemnas grinned.

"Um… go, Dancing Fairies!" Luxord decided.

Xaldin and Luxord pushed Axel and Demyx into the arena.

"I wasn't being serious about that name!" Axel defended, "I'd rather be Smoke on the Water!"

"YES!" Demyx cheered, "Xemnas, be prepared to face the fury of Smoke on the Water!"

Axel let out a sigh and whacked Demyx in the back of the head.

Demyx began flinging Funyuns everywhere, as he usually did. Axel charged straight for Xemnas with Cheetos in hand. Axel flung the bag into Xemnas. Xemnas chucked chips back at Axel as he dodged the Cheetos. As Xemnas dodged, he fell into a shower of Funyuns.

"Yeah!" Axel slapped Demyx a high five as Xemnas tripped onto the floor.

"Don't celebrate yet," Xemnas warned.

Xemnas rose to his feet and quickly smacked them both with chips.

As the team fell, Bruixe stepped into a fighting position and pulled Roxas into the circle. Bruixe and Roxas would fight together.

"You're going down," Bruixe smirked.

Xemnas laughed.

Bruixe sprung up and threw a handful of Cheddar Ruffles in the back of Xemnas' head. As Xemnas watched Bruixe fly into the air, Roxas came up and smacked him with Fritos in the chest. Xemnas fell back and flung chips at Bruixe. She aerial dodged easily, but when she came down, she knocked Roxas to the ground.

"Ouch! Get off, Bruixe!" Roxas grumbled from the floor.

Bruixe tried to stand up, but before she could, Xemnas had already started the downpour of chips.

"Anyone else?" Xemnas challenged.

"We got this," Xaldin claimed as he, Luxord, and Saïx stepped up.

Xemnas flung potato chips at Xaldin. Xaldin, using the power of wind, blew the chips to the side. But, unfortunately, he blew them into Saïx.

"Xaldin!" Saïx moaned as the chips swirled around him.

"…Oops…"

Xemnas charged forward and hit Saïx with chips, taking him out. Xaldin quickly slapped him with Doritos as Luxord smacked a stack of Pringles into his side. Xemnas fell to the ground and Xaldin and Luxord smiled evilly.

Xemnas wasn't done. He sprang back to his feet and took them both down with one powerful blow. The potato chips cracked and crumbled as they slammed into the team.

"So, anyone else?" Xemnas looked around at the organization members laying on the ground in pain.

"…No…" the members groaned reluctantly.

"Good. Now you know why they call me Supirior. This is the third time I've whipped all your butts." Xemnas claimed.

"Oh yeah?"

Xemnas turned and saw Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, and Bruixe on their feet, all armed with a bag of their own chips.

"Wait… hold up," Xemnas begged, "I already beat you, it's over!"

"I think that's our decision," Axel smirked.

On Axel's cue, all the members threw whatever they had left at the Superior. Xemnas went down easily and was covered in a pile of chip crumbs.

"But…" Xemnas moaned.

Axel smirked, "We don't go down that easy. We're Organization XIII, got it memorized?"

* * *

**review please! :D**


	4. Tae Bo

**the long awaited chapter is finally posted! yay!**

**enjoy. read and review please. :D**

* * *

**The Organization does Tae-Bo  
**

**Mission: excersise. **

**Time: 1400 hours.**

"You have done nothing except lay around here eating chips. This is unacceptable for an Organization XIII member!" Xemnas yelled.

"Well, if we had a _mission_ every once in a while…" Axel complained.

Xemnas answered, "Here's a mission, ready? And if you fail, the punishment is death."

Demyx swallowed hard. This was nerve wrecking. Demyx couldn't remember the last time he hadn't failed a mission.

"So, who wants to kill Demyx?" Luxord laughed.

"Ha-ha," Demyx mumbled.

"Calm down, Water Boy, he's kidding," Axel assured, "Where is that happy-go-lucky Demyx I know?"

Demyx tried not to smile but failed.

"Anyway," Xemnas cleared his throat, "The mission is," He walked over and flipped on a projector. The large screen took up most of the large white wall and the Organization gasped in horror.

"Tae-bo," Xemnas stated.

"Oh, no," Demyx whispered to Zexion, "I failed this part of P.E. class…"

Zexion shook his head, "I swear Demyx… Only you…"

"Don't worry, we got this," Roxas said simply.

"How did you fail? This is level one," Xaldin asked.

"Just watch," Demyx assured.

The organization stood in a half-circle around the screen. Naturally, they stood in numerical order. Starting with Xigbar and ending with Bruixe.

"Why aren't you joining us?" Roxas asked Xemnas.

"Because, I'm the Superior," Xemnas shrugged.

"Hey, if we have to do something with the whole organization, it has to be the WHOLE organization. Got it?" Bruixe put her hands on her hips in stubbornness.

After much arguing, Xemnas finally agreed to join his organization.

The screen faded in from black revealing the title.

"Tae-bo with Kairi. Level One," Vexen read out loud.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…." Axel sighed.

"Hello!" the sweet, over-excited, feminine voice greeted, "Welcome to Tae-bo with Kairi! This video will help you get up and get moving!" Groans echoed through the room as Kairi continued, "Here to help me demonstrate is my friend Riku!"

A very bored Riku rolled his eyes, "Kairi, do I really have to do this?"

"Wow…" Larxene swooned at the very gorgeous Riku.

Bruixe reached over and smacked her in the head, "Back off," she growled, "He's mine."

"And," Kairi continued, "My friend, Sora!"

"Boo!" a few members hissed.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, offended.

"Let's start off with some basic jabs," Kairi instructed, "One, two. One, two."

Xigbar jabbed in many directions, almost hitting Xaldin in the face.

"Watch it," Xaldin warned, pulling out one of his lances, "Hit me and die."

"Sorry," Xigbar claimed, "I can't aim well when there isn't an actual target."

"Great," Larxene complained, "We have a FREE SHOOTER who can't aim…"

"This is pointless," Saïx claimed bit is was obvious that he was getting into it. He punched hard, fast, and perfect.

"Come on, Vexy! Put some force into your punch!" Demyx cheered.

"Force," Vexen explained, "Is a physical influence that tends to change the position of an object with mass, equal to the rate of change in momentum of the object. The symbol is F."

"Uh… forget I mentioned it…" Demyx stammered, feeling stupid.

"Let's go! Kicks!" Kairi cheered, "One and two, three and four!"

"Come on, Demyx," Axel laughed, "Speed it up."

Demyx was struggling to keep up with the video. He was kicking when he should have been punching and working when he should have been resting. This was not his thing.

"…Why are we doing this again?" Zexion spoke up. He had been doing everything perfectly and it felt like nothing. He wasn't even close to breaking a sweat.

"Because, Zexy," Demyx gasped, "Superior told us to."

"Right…"

"Ok, walk it out!" Kari ordered, "Good job! Keep it up!"

"What? We're not done!?" Demyx breathed out hard.

"It's only been five minutes. Come on Water Boy! Suck it up!" Bruixe attempted to encourage.

"Can you feel the burn?" Kairi asked.

"I'm feeling something," Xaldin poked Xigbar with his lance, "Seriously, hit me one more time and you're dead."

"Sorry!"

They began breathing exercises and Demyx had caught his breath. He was amused at how many times Kairi had asked if they could 'feel the burn'.

"You feel the burn, Luxord?" Demyx asked.

"Sure, Demyx," He answered.

Demyx turned to Axel, "You feel the burn, Axel?"

"Uh…. Sure," Axel rolled his eyes.

"You feel the burn?"

"Uh… yeah."

"You feel the burn?"

"Yeah."

"You feel the burn?"

"yes."

"CAN YOU FEEL IT?!"

"YES!"

Demyx paused.

"Hey Axel?"

"What?"

"You feel the burn?"

"CAN YOU FEEL THE BURN, DEMYX!?" Axel yelled and flames grew around Demyx, "YOU FEEL IT!?" the flames grew higher.

The fire dies and Demyx was covered in ashes and soot.

"Wow," Demyx choked, "That's a good burn…"

"Stop staring at him!" Bruixe ordered Larxene.

"I can't help it!" she claimed in jealousy of Bruixe's relationship status with Riku.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Bruixe yelled.

"NO!" Larxene growled.

"XIGBAR! YOU'RE DEAD!" Xaldin roared.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Xigbar cowered

"DEMYX! SHUT UP!" Luxord and Axel yelled in unison.

"STOP!"

"I'M NOT EVEN LOOKING AT HIM NOW!"

"OW! XIGBAR!"

"SHUT UP!"

"BURN!"

"SAỈX! WATCH IT!"

"OW! XALDIN, I'M SORRY!"

"HE'S TAKEN!"

"OW!"

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas screamed and the whole room was silent except for Kairi's faint encouragement.

Xemnas cleared his throat, "I see that this didn't really help at all. Mission terminated."

* * *

**review please. :D**


	5. B&E

B & E stands for breaking and entering. i got B & E from **Dane Cook**'s stand up. it's not mine, it's Dane's. not mine.  
i kinda felt bad because i hadnt put Zexion as a major character in anything yet. and i love zexy. so, here it is. it's short and simple. but cool.

read and review please.

* * *

**Let's Do A B&E**

**Time: 01:00**

**Mission: break into a store that is open 24 hours**

**is it possible to succeed: ...not really...**

"Axel?" Demyx tapped on the closed door.

"Go away." Axel moaned in annoyance.

"Kay," Demyx responded cheerfully, "Zexy!"

Demyx walked through the castle and eventually found Zexion walking in the direction of his room.

"Zexy!" Demyx cheered.

"Demyx," he nodded.

"You wanna do something awesome!?"  
"…Sure?"

"We should go do a B & E!" Demyx laughed.

"…B & E?" Zexion shook his head.

"Yeah, like Dane Cook! You know, breaking and entering." Demyx explained.

"…Where?"

"Um… a bank?" Demyx suggested.

"A bank? Well, now you've got my interest. We'll need 7 pounds of dynamite, a flamethrower, 2 chainsaws… and a chisel," Zexion paused, "Are we really going to do this?"

"Maybe we could just hit up a Wal-Mart?" Demyx shrugged.

"Awesome," Zexion nodded, "But… aren't those open 24 hours?"

"Ch'yah!" Demyx smirked, "It takes talent to bust into a store that's already open."

"I don't get it, but I'll do it," Zexion grinned.

* * *

Demyx and Zexion arrived in front of a Wal-Mart using a portal. They stood at the entrance and the automatic doors welcomed them.

"I feel retarded," Zexion sighed.

Demyx put his hood up and darted inside. Zexion followed suit.

"Through here," Demyx whispered, though there was no point in whispering when a security camera was pointed directly at you.

Zexion followed, against his better judgment. They pushed through the heavy metal doors labeled 'Private'.

"What's even back here?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shrugged, "Dunno. But I bet we're the first people to ever break into a store that's open."

"You mean, we're the first ones to act like total morons in a Wal-Mart?" Zexion corrected.

"Well, yeah," Demyx laughed and continued going back into the storage room, "Check this out!" Demyx ran over to a wooden door and threw a hard kick at it. The door flew back and slammed into the doorstopper.

"What was that for? That was a swinging door!" Zexion protested as the door swing back into its original position.

"Come on, Zexy, you know you've always wanted to kick a door in!" Demyx grinned.

Zexion bit his lip then quickly threw a kick, sending the swinging door flying into the wall. He let out a laugh and Demyx cracked up too.

"What are you doing back here!?" A voice boomed.

They both spun around and were glad they had their hoods up.

"Uh…" Zexion mumbled.

"I have to pee!" Demyx screamed in panic, "I'm looking for the bathroom! I GOTTA GO!!"

Zexion sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Nice try," the man huffed, "I saw you on the camera walk right by the bathroom."

"Fine! I'll just take my business elsewhere," Demyx complained seriously, created a portal, and pulled Zexion through. They were gone before the employee knew what had happened.

* * *

"That was one of the most idiotic things I have ever done," Zexion sighed once they were back in the castle.

"Yeah, but it was totally worth it," Demyx nodded to himself.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say…"

**review please. :D**


	6. State Fair

everyone loves the fair. even organization XIII. :D  
honestly, this is my favorite story yet. i hope you enjoy it too. :D  
a billion brownie points goes to my buddy Hanna (Xaldin). cause she helped me a LOT with this one. and i probably would never have even thought of doing this story without her help. she is amazing. you should thank her too. lol.

**read and review please. :D**

* * *

**Trip to the State Fair**

**mission: blend in, have fun. (it's Demyx's first time)**

**time: noon-ish. **

"Where are we?" Demyx asked, still in awe.

"We seriously haven't taken you to the state fair before, Demyx?" Xaldin asked, surprised.

"N-no," Demyx stuttered, fascinated by the large spread of fun-ness laid out before him.

"It's not that big a deal, really," Axel murmured.

"Are you insane?" Demyx mouth dropped open, "This place is so amazing! Why don't we come here every year?"

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe it's because everyone looks at us weird. I mean, we're all wearing black cloaks in the middle of summer. You don't usually see that at the state fair."

"You're right," Demyx nodded, "We should totally hide our identities as the organization. I'm all over it." Demyx smirked and took off running towards a clothing exhibit.

"You've created a monster," Luxord mumbled, "I knew bringing Mr. Overexcited here would be a disaster. He's like a three year old."

Axel nodded seriously, "Yes… he _is_ a dork," he threw a smirk at Luxord, "But he's _our_ dork."

"What can we do?" Xaldin shrugged, "Can't live with him, but no way we're living without him."

"Ta-da!" Demyx reappeared in front of the organization, "Now I blend in with the crowd." Demyx was now wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a sitar on the front. He had spiked his hair up so he didn't exactly look like himself, "You guys should change too. I'll be right back."

Before anyone could protest, Demyx was gone. Once again, before anyone noticed what was going on, they had all changed clothes. Demyx had given all the organization members a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that fit their personality.

Xemnas rubbed the thighs of his jeans, "Pants are weird," he complained.

"Yeah, pants are manly," Axel joked, "I bet you haven't felt this manly in a while, Saïx."

Saïx glared at Axel, "I only agreed to change clothes so I could keep under radar. No need to attract unnecessary attention."

"Riiight," Roxas smirked.

"Let's go!" Demyx cheered and yanked on Axel's arm, "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"Calm down, Water Boy, we've got all day," Bruixe assured.

Demyx pulled his friends to a booth that caught his eye. The ring toss.

"I wanna play!" Demyx cooed, "Please, please, _pleeeaaassseeee_?"

"Alright," Xemnas agreed and gave some munny to the woman running the booth.

"Alright," the lady running the booth smiled at Demyx, "You have five rings. Just try and toss it on the bottles."

Demyx took the first ring, aimed, and fired. The ring bounced off one bottle, clinked on another, and fell between the two bottles. The next three tries kept the pattern.

"Rats," Demyx frowned and quickly smiled again, "You try!" he cooed and held the last ring out to Xigbar.

"Fine," Xigbar answered simply and took the ring. He aimed and effortlessly tossed the ring onto the bottle furthest away. He cracked a smile, "Ringer."

* * *

"Vexen?" Larxene asked and walked over to a booth, "What are you doing?"

Vexen watched carefully as the rubber ducks slowly swirled around the kiddie pool. Toddlers giggled as they picked up the rubber ducks and turned them over to see if they had the "lucky duck". If you picked the one duck with the red dot, you won.

"I've been watching," Vexen told her, "And if you take the volume of the pool and the number of ducks," Vexen continued to ramble on about the logic behind the kiddie game.

"Vexen, it's not a matter of winning, it's a game of chance," Larxene rolled her eyes, "The game is called Lucky Ducky."

"I don't believe in luck," Vexen mumbled. He kept his eyes on the little ducks swirling around and his brain on the math problem in his head.

"Whatever," Larxene sighed and walked away, "Marluxia!" she called and met up with him at a cotton candy booth.

"Hey, what color should I get?" he pointed at the cotton candy. He could either buy blue or pink.

"You should buy pink," Larxene hid a laugh, "It will match your hair."

Marluxia scowled, "Ha-Ha," he smirked as he thought up a comeback, "I least I don't look like I have antennae."

* * *

"Oooh!" Demyx smiled wide and pulled on Xaldin's sleeve, "I wanna fishy!"

"Alright," Xaldin agreed and gave money to the person at the booth.

"Throw the ball in the bowl and you win a fish," the teenage boy explained the rules unenthusiastically.

Demyx tossed the ball but it bounced off the side of the bowl.

"Aw," Demyx sighed, "I kinda wanted a fish…"

Xaldin examined Demyx's unnatural frown, "One second, Demyx," Xaldin walked over to the teenager, "I would like a fish please."

"Dude, you didn't win. Suck it up," the teenager mumbled.

Xaldin quickly summoned a lance and held the point to the boy's throat, "Give. Me. The. Fish."

"H-here!" the boy stammered and gave him the plastic bag.

Xaldin lowered his lance, "Thank you, sir," he smiled and turned back to Demyx, "Here's a fish."

"Thank you, Xaldin!" Demyx cheered, "His name will be…Chad."

* * *

Axel elbowed Bruixe in the arm, "Don't look now but, there's your boy toy," he whispered.

"Ooooh," Roxas cooed in laughter, "Bruixe and Riku, sittin' in a tree," he sang.

"Shut up!" she growled and threw a quick elbow in Axel's stomach. She glanced over to see Riku walking with Sora and Kairi.

"Ugh," Axel moaned softly and griped his stomach, "Why are you always so violent?"

Roxas smiled wide, "I don't think she's violent. She never hits me. I think it's just you, Axel."

"Hey, Riku," Bruixe called.

"Bruixe? Hey!" Riku called back with a wide smile.

She ditched Roxas and Axel and walked over to join Riku, Sora, and Kairi.

"We've been ditched," Roxas stated, trying to sound offended.

"Yeah…" Axel noticed, still holding his stomach, "Wanna go get an Elephant Ear?"

Roxas shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

"Aw!" Kairi grinned, hooked her arm with Sora's, and pointed, "Look at that stuffed monkey!"

Sora, turning a deep crimson as he noticed Kairi's arm linked with his, stuttered, "Um-huh…"

"It's so cute, Sora," she noticed and then laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Uh," Sora thought quickly, "I can win it for you," he said proudly.

"Oh," she looked up at him with wide eyes, "You don't have to do that."

"Really, it's no problem," Sora insisted with a crazy 'I'm in love' smile.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she blushed and walked hand-and-hand with Sora to the booth.

"She's got him wrapped around her little fingers," Riku mumbled to Bruixe as he shook his head at Sora. Sora was now throwing a ball at some bottles, determined to win the little plush monkey for his girl. Riku sighed, "That's **pitiful**."

"Yeah, pitiful," Bruixe agreed.

Bruixe had a quick idea, smirked, and softly placed her hand in Riku's. Riku quickly looked at her in surprise.

"Oh," she exaggerated, "Look at that." her gaze was far off.

Riku immediately followed her gaze, "What is it?"

"You can win a huge stuffed dog in that game," she pretended to show a little too much interest in the item. She followed what Kairi had done and softy put her head on his shoulder.

"D-do you want that?" Riku asked, eyes fixed on the stuffed dog as if it were a million dollar prize. His eyes looked back down to Bruixe who smiled a perfect, breathtaking smile at him.

"Would you win it for me?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Of course," he said without a moment of thought.

As they walked over to the next booth, Bruixe threw a quick glance at Kairi. Kairi smirked and threw her a thumbs up.

"It works," Bruixe mouthed, a surprised expression on her face.

"Every time," Kairi mouthed back with a wicked smile across her face.

Riku quickly paid his way into the game. It was a simple basketball game. Shoot the ball in the hoop, win a prize. Riku bounced the ball once then shot at the basket. The ball went in with a small _woosh _sound.

"The dog," Riku pointed and the man working the booth handed him the giant stuffed animal. He turned and handed it to Bruixe, "Uh, here."

Bruixe took the dog, gave it a quick squeeze and then turned back to Riku, "You're right. That_ is_ pitiful."

"What is?" Riku asked and looked at her.

She shifted her eyes to Sora and Kairi. Sora was handing Kairi the stuffed monkey.

"Oh. Man," Riku froze, "You just…And I…"

"Yup," Bruixe smirked.

"That's not even cool," Riku mumbled.

* * *

Axel and Roxas walked over to the Elephant Ear stand.

"Two, please," Roxas ordered and pulled out the munny.

Axel peered through the window and eyed the burning tub of fat.

"…Can I try that?" Axel asked the server and pointed to the burners.

"Excuse me?" the woman stared at him.

"Can I try and make an Elephant Ear?" he repeated.

"Trust me, you don't wanna work here," she laughed.

"Oh, I think I do," Axel smirked and walked into the little stand.

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled then sighed, "Try not to burn anything. At least, don't burn mine."

Axel handed Roxas the non-burnt Elephant Ear then steamed his own in the tub of oil. The Elephant Ear steamed, but Axel held it under longer. He smirked as the burnt dough smell filled the air.

"Haha," Axel smirked, "It's not _exactly_ fire but… close enough for enjoyment."

Roxas just nibbled on his Elephant Ear as Axel got carried away with the deep fryer.

* * *

"Lexaeus, are you going to partake in the fair games?" Zexion asked.

Lexaeus shrugged, "I don't see any I could win."

Zexion looked around and put on his 'thinking' expression. He smirked, "You could win that."

Lexaeus followed Zexion's pointed finger. The game was called 'Slammer Hammer'. Under the name, it said _Ring the bell and you're a winner!_ He saw a man holding a hammer. The man forced the hammer down and a little light flew up the long pole. The man almost reached the top, but wasn't strong enough.

"Hmm…" Lexaeus hummed and walked over to the game.

"Here you are, Sir," the over enthusiastic man handed the hammer to Lexaeus, "Take a whack at it."

Lexaeus picked up the large hammer easily. So easily, some observers' jaw dropped. Lexaeus swung the hammer forcefully and a loud _boom_ sound came when he hit the little platform. The little light flew up the pole and bashed against the top, causing the bell into a loud ring.

"Wow…" the man spoke, "Good job…"

"It's my pleasure," Lexaeus bowed, took one of the many giant stuffed animals, and walked off.

"Zexion," Lexaeus nodded towards a booth.

Zexion examined the gameplay. It was the game when the man puts the ball under a cup and then mixes up the cups and you have to guess what cup the ball is under. Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer, could win this foolish game.

they walked over to the booth and the man began mixing up the cups. Zexion watched carefully. At the last second, he saw a little red dot slip into the man's sleeve. If he would have been someone who was overexcited (like Demyx), hot tempered (like Axel), oblivious (like Roxas), or even smart mouthed (like Bruixe), he would have lost that game without question. Even Vexen, Mr. Smartie, wouldnt have seen that. It wasnt unexpected, but it was so fast that most people wouldnt catch where he slipped the ball into. It could have been a pocket, but it was in the elbow in the right arm.

Zexion softly tapped the man's shoulder up, letting the ball roll out of his sleeve. The man looked at Zexion, shocked.

Zexion cocked an eyebrow, "So... did i win?"

* * *

"Pick a card, any card!" a loud voice encouraged.

Almost in the same second as when the word 'card' was heard, Luxord's head was turned. He instantly switched directions and walked over to the man.

"I pick the ace of spades," Luxord told him.

"…Not like that. I'm going to guess it," the man explained.

"That's cheap," Luxord mused, "There isn't even a full deck here."

"Excuse me?" the man raised an eyebrow at Luxord.

"Count them, if you don't believe me," Luxord shrugged, "You'll find that there is only 48 cards here, not 52."

The man shook his head at Luxord, "Are you going to play or not?"

Luxord rolled his eyes, "Fine, what do I do?"

"Well, Mr. Gambler," Luxord laughed to himself at the irony, "For you, I will make this game a little more interesting."

"Enlighten me," Luxord crossed his arms.

"I'll pick a card and you guess what it is," the man smirked as if he had an obvious chance at winning.

"Fine," Luxord agreed, "And when I win, I want…"

"GET THE PANDA!" a scream came from behind.

"Hmm?" Luxord turned in surprise to see Xemnas standing behind him, "Excuse me?"

"If you win, you get that panda," Xemnas ordered.

"…Why?" Luxord couldn't help but ask.

"Because," Xemnas glared at the stuffed animal, "It has a heart on its stomach. I want that heart."

"…You know that's not a real heart, right?" Luxord looked at Xemnas with a dumbfounded expression.

"I know," Xemnas compromised, "That panda is a poser."

Luxord just shook his head, "Fine. If I win, I get the stupid panda."

"Fine," the man agreed and took out a card from the deck, "Guess my card."

Luxord examined the face down deck that was still incomplete, "You have the six of diamonds."

The man's jaw dropped, "You've gotta be kidding…"

"I won?" Luxord said in fake surprise and snagged the panda from the shelf, "Here," Luxord tossed the panda to Xemnas.

* * *

"I haven't won anything," Demyx complained.

"What about that?" Xaldin pointed.

He was pointing to the game when you have a water gun and shoot the target. Little plastic figures move along the top as you hit the target. It's like a race.

"Water…" Demyx said happily.

Demyx trotted over to the new game. He took a seat and paid his way into the new game. Xigbar saw the gun and immediately felt the need to challenge Demyx.

"Demyx, I'll play with you," Xigbar said and took a seat.

"Alright," Demyx shrugged, "But water is my element so… Be warned."

"Like the Freeshooter needs to be warned by the Melodious Nocturne," Xigbar scoffed.

Demyx shrugged and pointed his water gun at the target.

"Ready? GO!" the person who ran the booth called and sounded a buzzer.

The guns went off. Xigbar was holding his aim steady on the exact center of the target. He glanced over to Demyx who also was hitting the target right on center.

"How are you doing that?" Xigbar demanded, "You suck at hitting targets."

"I'm using water," Demyx smiled, "That changes everything."

The bell rung and sounds went off, claiming Demyx as the winner.

"OH!" Demyx cheered, "I actually WON! That's unbelievable!"

Xigbar grumbled, "Play again, Water Boy."

"What are you playing?" Saïx asked and took a seat.

"Just aim at the little X on the bull's eye," The person who was running the booth informed.

"Sounds easy," Saïx shrugged and picked up the water gun.

"So, we hit the X?" Axel asked and took a seat.

"I'm in," Bruixe claimed.

"Me too," Roxas added.

"Yup, me too,"

"I'm in,"

"Why not?"

"Me too,"

Before long, the entire organization was sitting in a row, playing the water gun game.

"Just aim for the X," the instructor repeated.

All at once, Axel, Roxas, and Bruixe exchanged glances. Bruixe looked to Demyx who was sitting a few seats down and passed him a nod. He smirked as he understood. No one had to say anything to know the new game plan. Of course Axel, Roxas, Bruixe, and Demyx would know what to do. Those four hung out so much, it was like they were all on one brain.

The instructor counted down, "Hit the X! 3…2…1… GO!"

On "go" Axel, Roxas, Bruixe, and Demyx all angled their water guns accordingly. The four streams of water, of course, hit Saïx perfectly in the center of his scar. The four burst out into immediate laughter.

The instructor, of course, shut off the water and re started the game.

"Pardon me," Xaldin coughed, "But, Saïx, I do believe you just got Pwnd."

"Like a NOOB!" Bruixe added with a laugh.

Not even Zexion or Lexaeus could keep a straight face. Even Larxene laughed.

Saïx, glaring, wiped the water from his face.

"Priceless," Roxas barked and slapped Axel a high five.

"We rock, Roxas," Axel added.

"If you can't play the game correctly, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the instructor instructed.

"Uh, I better set out then," Bruixe stood up.

The organization went again, Xigbar still just as competitive. But in the end, Water prevailed.

* * *

"Vexen?" the group hadn't noticed that the Academic hadn't been at the water gun game and they all finally found him. Still at the Lucky Ducky game.

"I will find this stupid duck," Vexen swore and re-tried his math problem.

"That's easy," Demyx smiled, tossed his hand up casually so the water lifted up one duck from the kiddie pool. The duck landed in Vexen's hand.

Vexen flipped over the duck to see the lucky red dot on the bottom, "How did you…?"

Demyx shrugged, "I love this game," he smiled wide, "Oh," Demyx held up his plastic bag that contained a gold fish, "This is Chad. Anyway, can we go home now?"

The organization smiled, slipped on their cloaks, summoned portals, and went home.

* * *

**Review please. :D**


	7. the Buttcape

if you have read my other story "a worthless nobody" then you will understand the 'evil fire door'. If you have read my friend's story "the last nobody" and "silver eyes" then you will understand the 'axel wanted to be bruixe's boy toy' part.  
if you havent read either of those stories... THEN DO IT NOW! THEY ARE AMAZING! :D  
props to jo for the Buttcape!

that said, **read and review and enjoy! **

* * *

**The Buttcape**

**(p.s. you all just lost the game!)**

"TV,TV,TV,TV,TV," Demyx chanted as he rushed through the halls of Castle Oblivion toward his room. He ran by Xaldin, Axel, Bruixe, Roxas, and Luxord.

"Whoa," Xaldin breathed as Demyx flew by.

"Slow down, Waterboy," Bruixe commented.

Axel gripped the hood of Demyx's cloak as he ran by.

"Axxelll!" Demyx whined, "Let gooooooo!"

"What's up, Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Must. Get. To. Television. System. And. PS2. Now," Demyx put his arms out in front of him and flailed them mechanically as he talked like a robot.

"Why?" Luxord walked up and joined the commotion.

"Because," Demyx said as if it were obvious, "I got a new video game!"

"What is it?" Roxas asked as he peeked into the bag Demyx was carrying.

"You'll never guess it!" Demyx said excitedly, "It's called KINGDOM HEARTS!"

"OMG!" Axel squealed sarcastically, knowing Demyx would take his sarcastic gesture as actual excitement, "Do you like, go around collecting hearts? That would be so awesome!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'!" Demyx jumped up and down, "Now let's go!"

Axel let got of Demyx's cloak. Demyx grabbed Bruixe's sleeve and pulled her along.

"Demyx," She tried to pull her sleeve away, "Let go."

"Come on! Come on!" he chanted, ignoring her.

* * *

They reached Demyx's room and Demyx ran to the PS2. He popped the disk in and plopped back on the couch.

"Hey!" Roxas pointed at the screen, "It's Sora."

"Catchy song," Demyx bounced up and down as the opening played and began dancing to the beat.

He really got into the song. He bounced up and down and flailed his hands around in attempt to dance. Finally, the song ended and the controls were his.

* * *

After a while, heads popped in and pretty soon the whole organization was watching. The hours past, everyone was fixed on the life of Sora.

"NO!" Demyx screamed, "NO NO NO NO! AXEL! GET IT AWAY!"

Demyx threw the controller down and jumped behind the couch, landing in a ball at Roxas' feet.

"Seriously?" Axel sighed.

"Is it gone?" Demyx peeked over the couch.

"What is it? I don't see anything," Luxord searched the screen.

"The fire door," Demyx pointed, "I HATE THAT DOOR!"

Axel sighed and made the animated Sora cast a fire spell, opening the door in Traverse Town.

* * *

More hours past, the playing got intense. People taking turns, changing who got to play every time another person died.

'_The darkness will destroy you!'_ The virtual Riku told Sora and changed from his usual outfit to a darker outfit.

"Whoa," Bruixe gasped as she stared at the TV, "That was a fast wardrobe change. And… what is he wearing!?"

"It's a cape," Axel informed, but still stared awkwardly at the TV.

"On his butt," Demyx finished.

"It's a… Butt-cape?" Luxord tilted his head to the side.

"Haha!" Axel scoffed, "Your boy toy is wearing a buttcape!" Axel laughed at Bruixe.

She stuck her bottom lip out and then threw her arm back, elbowing Axel in the stomach, "And once upon a time," Bruixe grumbled, "Axel wished he was Bruixe's boy toy."

Demyx leaned over Bruixe to whisper something to Axel who was sitting on her other side. Axel leaned forward over Bruixe to hear Demyx, "Maybe you shouldn't make fun of Bruixe's boy toy."

"Do NOT call him my boy toy!" Bruixe growled and knocked their heads together.

Their heads clanked together with a hollow sound and they both set back on the couch, rubbing their heads.

Roxas, who had left the room, came back in with a fresh batch of popcorn. He plopped down on the couch next to Axel and shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Why is Bruixe's boy toy wearing a cape on his butt?" Roxas asked through his full mouth.

Axel placed a finger on his mouth, signaling Roxas to be quiet. While Demyx peeked over an angry Bruixe and cut a finger across his neck, signaling Roxas to cut it out. But it was too late.

Bruixe reached over Axel and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. She turned the bowl upside down and slammed the bowl on Roxas' head. A crunch signaled the popcorn being broken up into small crumbs over Roxas' head. The popcorn fell in crumbs over Roxas and the couch.

Bruixe sat back on the couch, satisfied. She took the bowl from Roxas and scooped up the last few bits into her mouth. Finding the bowl was now empty, she held it out.

"Now, someone go get me some popcorn," she ordered, shaking the bowl.

Demyx stood up and took the bowl. Axel quickly grabbed Demyx's cloak and yanked Demyx back into his seat.

"Ow. Axel? What was that for?" Demyx asked.

"You are number Nine," Axel explained, "You don't have to take orders from Number Fourteen."

Bruixe turned to Axel and glared.

"On second thought," Axel stood up, "I think I'll go get the popcorn."

"That's what I thought," Bruixe said proudly and kicked her feet up on the coffee table.

"Who's turn is it?" Xaldin asked, "I just died."

Axel walked back in and announced in a loud clear voice, "Whose turn is it to fight Bruixe's Buttcape-wearing boy toy!?"

Axel was about to sit down but Bruixe slammed her hand over the bowl, sending the popcorn onto the ground.

"Oops," Bruixe said, sarcastically, "Sorry. My hand must have slipped."

Axel scowled, but turned to get another batch of popcorn.

* * *

'_I'll come back to you! I promise!'_

'_I know you will!'_

"OMG!" Demyx screamed, "THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!"

"Gag me," Saïx mumbled.

"It's so cute! Kairi and Sora and the paopu fruit! Oh man! That poor little boy!"

"You do realize that this is the same 'poor little boy' that tries to kill us," Luxord mused.

"And Riku lost the buttcape! And he's back! And he is all good again! And it's so amazing!" Demyx ranted on and on.

"We weren't even in this game," Xemnas spoke up, "Is there a second one?"

"YES!" Demyx pulled himself away from the TV. He stood up and created a portal, "I'll go buy it now!"

Before anyone could protest, Demyx was gone.

"We've created a monster," Larxene shook her head.

Roxas shrugged, "At least he's happy. And besides, I'll be in the second one!"

Larxene rolled her eyes, "Oh, joy."

* * *

**review please! :D**


	8. Let's Do Lunch

update. woot. :D  
review, read, and enjoy. (not in that order. XD)

* * *

**Mission A:** learn table manners

**Time:** 1200 hours

**Probability of Success:** 35

**Mission B:** ...dont be TOO stupid

**Time:** 1300 hours

**Probability of Success:** 0

* * *

Xemnas walked into the kitchen at the same time as every other day . Of course, that meant he saw the same exact people every day and the exact same poor manners every day. And, frankly, he was tired of the lazy habits the organization members had formed. Though they were all 'adults', they still acted like children at the table.

"What's for lunch?" Demyx asked in a rather cheery tone as he entered the kitchen. Everyone else had arrived on time but Demyx was late, as usual.

"Ramen Noodles," Axel announced, carrying a pot away from the steaming stove.

Demyx made a face, "I don't think I'm hungry anymore…"

"Nonsense!" Axel ordered, spun Demyx around, and pushed him into a seat.

Axel went around the table, placing a large portion in each bowl.

Xemnas took his seat and laid a napkin in his lap. He swirled the noodles around his fork and placed the food into his mouth. Chewing with his mouth closed, he tasted the noodles and swallowed. Shocked that Axel, for once, didn't burn the meal.

Xemnas looked around the table to examine each member's manner habits.

Xigbar was holding a white cloth and polishing one of his many guns. It seemed that he ignored his silverware completely, only pausing from his gun to grab a face full of food then turn back to his work.

Xaldin didn't notice the bowl in front of him at all. After everyone was served, he took the whole pot and placed it in front of him. he used the ladle to scoop to noodles straight to his mouth. Wet broth stuck to his strange sideburns, but he didn't seem to notice. When he did notice, he simply swept his sleeve across his mouth and continued eating.

Vexen sat in his seat, freezing ice cubes into his water, then froze his whole glass all together. He then looked at the steam rising from his bowl and scowled. He placed a finger into the bowl and cooled it to his desired temperature. He then picked up the bowl and put it to his lips, slurping the broth into his mouth.

Lexaeus hunched over his bowl and ate silently, but much too quickly. He engulfed bite after bite and then took one large swallow when his mouth was full.

Zexion placed his elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand. He piled a large amount onto his fork and put it to his face. He took bits of the noodles at a time, keeping the full fork at his face. He seemed to close his eyes whenever he ate or was spoken to. Not a very active listener.

Saix wasn't eating at all. He was face down in his noodles, sleeping. His element was 'the moon' and during the day he lacked power. He must have had a busy night. (no, get your mind out of the gutter.)

Axel was watching the steam rise from his bowl. He picked up one noodle, lit one of the candles sitting on the table, and dangled the noodle over the fire. The noodle slowly turned black over the flame. Once the noodle was a charcoal, he placed it into his mouth with a crunch. He smiled at the taste and put the whole bowl over the flame.

Demyx was spinning his finger around the rim of his glass of water. He jumped up, went to the cabinet, and pulled out a pair of straws. He skipped back to his seat and placed both straws in his water. He placed his mouth over both and blew, creating bubbles in his cup. He smiled as the water popped and splashed and blew more. He only paused to take hold of one noodle and slurp it into his mouth.

Luxord took a large bite of the noodles then, as he chewed, he shuffled a fresh deck of cards. He placed out the cards and played his own game of solitaire. The only thing he was careful about was not spilling food on his new cards.

Marluxia was eyeing the fire Axel had made and how he ruined his noodles by burning them. He picked up all the natural spices he could find and mixed them into his noodles. Though he spilled the spices and cleaned up using his sleeve, he was probably the neatest in the group.

Larxene had pushed away her bowl, claiming she wasn't hungry. She held up a small mirror and was applying make up as she sat. Only once or twice did she sneak a bite of food before returning to prepare herself.

Roxas Slouched down in his chair, slugging the noodles around the bowl. He would lazily put the fork to his mouth, often spilling the noodles on himself. He would casually pick up one or two noodles and flick them at Axel. Laughing, he would pretend like he was going to blow out Axel's fire.

Bruixe wasn't at the castle at the moment , but she told the others she was going to stop by and introduce them to someone 'important in her life'.

Xemnas stood up and cleared his throat, "You all should learn your manners at the table. We may be a feared organization, but that doesn't give us the right to by sloppy."

"Who's calling us sloppy?" Xaldin asked, mouth full and his face in the pot, "We're not sloppy."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "No slouching, no focusing on other things, no spilling food everywhere, no slurping, no playing with your food, no elbows on the table, and no throwing food. Is that clear?"

They all shrugged in unison, some groaned. A few whispered complained.

"Axel," Xemnas sighed. Axel had put his napkin inches away from the candle, almost catching it on fire, but keeping it away enough so that the fire wouldn't catch, "Put the fire out."

"Huh?" Axel looked up, but as he looked up, his hand moved down. The napkin burst into flames. A shocked emotion spread across his face for a second, but was covered with a smile at the growing flame.

"Put it out!" Marluxia ordered, holding his bowl away from the flame. He eventually reached over and knocked the flaming napkin into the closest cup of water.

"HEY!" Demyx screamed and stared at the black floating ashes, "You ruined it!"

"It's Axel's fault!" Marluxia insisted.

Xaldin looked up from his food, "Axel, did you leave the stove on? I smell smoke."

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to burn the castle down?" Axel protested.

"Because you probably will," Luxord laughed.

Roxas laughed, "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Hey!" a voice called and everyone could hear the large front door open, "Did'ja miss me?"

Bruixe.

"BRUIXE!" Demyx jumped up, "YAY!"

"Ugh," Saix moaned, rubbing his temple.

Bruixe walked into the kitchen, "Lunch running a little late today?"

"Yeah," Demyx skipped to her side, "It was Axel's turn to cook."

"Great," she mumbled, "Perfect day to come."

She walked in and pulled someone behind her. Everyone recognized the face. Bruixe's boy toy, Riku.

Riku sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

Bruixe glared at Axel.

"Really?" Axel rolled his eyes, "Just because it's related to fire it is automatically my fault.

"Am I wrong?" Bruixe argued.

"…Not… technically," Axel mumbled.

"That's what I thought," She nodded and then pulled Riku to the front so everyone could see, "This is Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. Everyone, this is Riku. As you probably know."

Bruixe took her seat at the table then pulled up a chair beside her for Riku. Bruixe stole the pot from Xaldin and got a bowl for herself and Riku. She slurped up a noodle.

"This has a strange aftertaste…" Bruixe noticed.

"Yeah? Well, YOU have a strange aftertaste!" Demyx countered.

"…Wow," Larxene looked up from her mirror.

"What?" Demyx demanded, "Axel probably thinks that too!"

Bruixe placed her head in her hands.

Riku twiddled his thumbs, "Uh… is there something I should know?"

Bruixe mumbled through her hands, "He doesn't know what he's saying. Please, ignore him."

"I do too know what I'm say-- Oh…" Demyx thought it over, "Uh… never mind."

"Oh, hey," Axel quickly switched from the awkward topic to another awkward topic. He looked at Bruixe, "Have you told your boy toy how great he looked in his buttcape?"

Bruixe's head snapped up and glared at Axel. She mouthed 'no no no no' and cut her finger across her neck. 'I swear I'll kill you' she threatened silently.

"Butt…cape? Boy… toy?" Riku repeated.

"They are stupid. Don't listen to Axel," She assured.

"I think we ought to share the story. We'll consider it pay back to Bruixe for spilling my popcorn," Roxas added.

"I'll buy you all the popcorn you want if you shut up!" Bruixe promised Roxas.

Roxas thought this over, "Uhh… no."

"So we saw your wicked awesome buttcape," Luxord mused.

"Sorry…?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"You know," Demyx teased, "The thing you wore about a year or so ago."

"That was like, a skirt," Roxas added.

"Uh… no?" Riku insisted, still confused.

"When you were 'in the darkness' or whatever. That thing you wore. On your butt. We called it a buttcape," Axel cleared things up.

"Oh," Riku said, trying to hide his embraced face, "Really?"

"You were cute," Larxene insisted, "In fact, you still are."

Bruixe glared at Larxene in a look that said 'back off'. Larxene shrugged.

"Well, let's just say I've come a long way from my buttcape-wearing days," Riku smirked.

Bruixe was surprised he went along with the 'buttcape' thing. Especially when she herself almost murdered them for it.

"What was this about getting Bruixe back for spilling popcorn?" Riku asked, curious.

"Oh," Roxas smiled, "It wasn't _spilling_, it was more like _dumping_. She crunched the whole bowl on my head because I called you her boy toy."

Riku smirked as if he was thinking 'that's my girl'.

* * *

A few hours past, similar to the last one. The organization embarrassing Bruixe in front of Riku and still using bad table manners.

When the guest had left, Xemnas turned to the organization.

"Fail. Not one of you had decent table manners," He rolled his eyes, "That's what I get for working with adults who act like teenagers."

* * *

**review please. :D**


	9. Mountain Dew at Donatos

* * *

so this is a little thing i wrote about something my friends and i did. yes, most of this really did happen. just a little blurb of what me and my friends are like. we're absolutely insane. and i chose these characters cause these are the ones my friends are most like.  
demyx is me.  
xaldin is my friend hanna.  
Axel/Bruixe are both Joelle. ha.  
oh. and Lexy is Logan!

* * *

**Mission: Find Xaldin  
Time: 0200 hours  
chance of success: ...eh, i'd say about 50-50.**

"AXEL!" Demyx ran into Axel's room while screaming frantically. He jumped onto Axel's bed and continuously whacked his red-haired-friend over the head with a pillow, "WAKE UP!"

"BUAH!" Axel sparked, "Get off me! I don't appreciate creepy men jumping on me in the middle of the night!"

Demyx froze, the pillow pulled back in preparation for another whack, "You think I'm creepy?"

"When you're in my bed I do!" Axel sneered, shoving his idiot-friend off his bed and toppling to the floor.

Demyx stood up, "Now that you're awake… OMG! IT'S TERRIBLE!"

"What?" Axel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up.

"I NEED TO GO WAKE UP BRUIXE!" Demyx panicked, spinning around in frantic circles.

Axel glared, "You woke me up to tell me that you need to go talk to Bruixe?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Demyx shook his head, "that's not it. I need her too. Now COME WITH ME!"

Axel had no choice but to go as Demyx yanked on his arm, pulling him down the hallway.

"With everything I put up with, I should get paid," Axel grumbled.

"BRUIXE!" Demyx screamed, just as he had earlier, and darted into Bruixe's room.

Demyx pulled a pillow back, about to hit Bruixe over the head. Before he had the chance, an arm lashed out at him, grabbing him by the shirt, and then hurled him—with magnificent force—over the bed and into the wall.

"Demyx, I think Bruixe is awake," Axel smirked, leaning on the wall.

"What the—" Bruixe started but trailed off as she realized who it was she had thrown into the wall. She glared, "If you're really waking me up right now, someone better be dead."

"It's worse," Demyx warned, "ROXAS ISN'T AWAKE!"

Axel and Bruixe shared an aggravated look.

"Of course he isn't," Bruixe moaned, "The only ones up at this hour are creeps and weirdoes."

Axel pointed at Demyx, "Exhibit A."

"Come on, we gotta go get him right now!" Demyx chimed

"Don't worry," they all turned to see Roxas standing in the doorway, wiping his eyes, "I'm already awake. I don't know who could possibly sleep through Demyx."

"Ok, Demyx," Bruixe sighed, "We're all here. Now will you _please_ tell us why we're all awake?"

"Ok, this is serious…" He paused dramatically, "XALDIN IS MISSING!"

They all stared at him blankly.

"And?" Axel groaned, rubbing his temple.

Bruixe grumbled, "You woke me up for this?"

"Demyx," Roxas explained, "Xaldin got a job. He is working tonight. At Donatos."

"A… job?" Demyx questioned slowly.

"Yeah," Axel explained, "You know, the thing maybe you should get."

Demyx made a face, "But then I'd have to, like, work and stuff."

"Anyway," Bruixe shook away the topic, "What were you doing in Xaldin's room in the first place?"

"Legos," Demyx explained simply, "I was building a castle with Legos and I ran out. So I was trying to find more."

"In Xaldin's room?"

There was no answer. Demyx changed the subject.

"Well, as long as we're all awake, let's go see him!"

"Are you kidding me?" Axel snorted.

"I don't wanna be out with creeps and weirdoes," Bruixe complained.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE"

"ALRIGHT!"

Demyx, jumping with excitement, created a portal and then all four of them stepped through it.

"Welcome to Danatos may I—" Xaldin began but stopped short as he saw who came through the door.

"Hiya!" Demyx greeted, throwing up a hand.

"Uh, hello?" Xaldin stood with a confused look on his face.

Bruixe stepped forward, "We decided to crash the party."

"So I noticed," Xaldin mused.

Axel stared. After a pause he asked, "Where's your hair?"

Sighing, Xaldin pointed to his hat, "They make me pull it back."

Bruixe gaped, "It all _fits_?"

"Yes," Xaldin rolled his eyes, "Jeez. I'm not Rapunzel."

"Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel," Demyx sighed dramatically.

Bruixe then slid over the counter and stole Xaldin's hat, letting his hair fall to his shoulders, "Let down your long hair!"

Xaldin snatched back his hat, "You're going to get me fired."

"Fire?" Axel snapped back into the conversation.

"No," Xaldin stated, without hesitation.

"Wait," Bruixe interrupted, "So… who is paying for this little outing?"

Axel and Demyx shared a look. Then, in unison, they both yelled, "NOSE GOES!"

Simultaneously, they put their index finger on the tip of their nose.

Bruixe quickly followed.

"Xaldin pays!" Bruixe cheered, grateful it wasn't coming from her pocket.

"What?" Xaldin stared in disbelief, "I'm _working_!"

"So…?" Bruixe pressed.

"So, I wasn't playing."

"Xaldy," Demyx explained, "No one is exempt from Nose Goes. If someone screams nose goes, then _nose goes_!"

Xaldin looked at Axel, as if he would be any help.

Axel shrugged, "All is fair in love, war, and nose goes."

Xaldin scowled and pulled out his wallet.

* * *

"What type of pizza?" Xaldin asked.

"A large… Meat Lovers," Bruixe decided.

"Does that have hot peppers?" Axel asked, scaling the menu.

"Eww, I hope not," Demyx stuck his tongue out, "Is there any such thing as a water pizza?"

"Yes," Xaldin rolled his eyes, "We keep it right next to the wind pizza."

"What's wrong with meat?" Bruixe debated.

"Can we just do cheese then?"

"Spicy pizza?"

"If you want something spicy, go to Taco Bell."

"Oh! Drinks!"

"Yeah, 4 drinks."

"Veggie pizza?"

"Are you kidding me? No."

"Meat?"

"No."

"Breadsticks!"

"Garlic Bread!"

Xaldin huffed, "We're getting one large pepperoni."

"Yum!"

"Sounds good."

"Fine with me."

"So many choices," Demyx stared at the Pepsi machine.

Bruixe filled her cup with Pepsi while Xaldin and Axel both took Dr. Pepper.

"Choose one randomly," Bruixe suggested.

"Um… Green!" and Demyx slammed his cup into the slot labeled 'Mountain Dew.'

A portal appeared and in walked Lexeaus.

"L-lexy?" Demyx questioned, "Why are you here?"

"What?" The man said in a deep voice, "I... Like pizza."

"Good reason," Axel nodded.

"Yeah," Bruixe agreed, "That's Legit."

* * *

The pizza came quickly and Xaldin took a break to eat with his friends. They all began eating when they all noticed Demyx bouncing in his seat.

"I like this drink! What's in it? I bet it has the BEST stuff in there! Why don't we have this at home? I think it'd be great! WOWWW! LOOK AT THAT DESIGN ON THE WALL! Oh, and I like the tile floor here. It's nice. So, why don't we have this drink at home again? We should. It's great. Great, great, great, great! Ha! Great is a silly word. I mean, not really, but when you say it a lot of times in a row, it starts to sound funny. You know what I mean? Great, great, great, great, great, great, great…"

Axel rubbed his temple, "And… whose idea was it to let Demyx choose his own drink? We can't make these kind of mistakes in public. We can barely take him anywhere as is. We should lock him in solitary confinement when he's all jacked up on Mountain Dew."

"Mountain Dew? Who wants to go drink dew off a mountain? Oh, wait, dew is like water, right? I SO would want to drink dew!" Demyx ranted, "Mountain Dew. Crazy name, but I like it. It's like green, which is weird cause I've never seen green water before… unless someone peed in it. Then that would be gross," Demyx stared at his cup and then smiled, "But I don't really care because it just tastes SO good!" he took a large swig, "I think if this ended up actually being like, pee, I'd be okay with that."

"Okaaay," Bruixe reached for the cup, "I think Demyx has had enough sugar."

"SSSSSS!" Demyx hissed, pulling the cup away from Bruixe's reach, "MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Demyx, give us the drink," Axel warned, as if talking to a child.

"No!" He mumbled and took a big swig.

"I'll give you to the count of three," Xaldin warned, "One…"

"PPPPFFFFTTTTT!" Demyx exploded in laughter and spit the green liquid all over Axel.

"Alright. That stuff just got me wet…" Axel fumed, "That stuff has to go."

"Nooo!" Demyx jumped from the booth and ran to the Pepsi machine and quickly refilled his cup.

"Demyx, give us the cup and no one gets hurt," Bruixe warned as the friends stood slowly from the booth.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" Demyx screamed and took a big drink.

"Get over here!" Axel yelled and dove for Demyx.

Axel dove and grabbed Demyx's ankles, causing Demyx to fall. Then, Xaldin walked over and pried the cup out of Demyx's hands. He then handed the cup off to Bruixe.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Demyx rolled around on the ground, scooting himself along the floor, "I NEEEEED IT!"

"That is the last thing you need," Xaldin shook his head.

Demyx was working his way over to Bruixe, so she quickly tossed the cup to Axel who caught it without spilling a drop.

Demyx easily latched onto Axel's left leg.

"Give it back," He moaned, refusing to release Axel's foot.

"No," Axel jerked against Demyx's grip.

"I want it!"

"NO!"

Axel kept trying to pull free with no success.

Then, Axel felt something wet on his leg. He froze and looked down. A stunned expression captured his face. Bruixe and Xaldin both had a similar expression.

"Did you just… lick my leg?" Axel asked, staring in shock.

Demyx wiped his tongue on his sleeve, "Well, I was gonna bite, but then I realized that if I broke skin I'd taste blood. And I didn't want that. so I did the next best thing."

"You IDIOT!" Axel jerked his foot and this time broke free, "What would possess you to even do that?"

"Demyx is strange," Xaldin insisted, "But he's not THAT strange…"

"It must be the caffeine," Bruixe nodded.

"The Caff-who-sa?" Demyx repeated, his eyes drooping.

"He's about to crash," Xaldin noticed.

"Silly!" Demyx exploded in laughter, "I can't crash! I'm not in a rocket ship! I'm not even driving!"

"And it's a good thing, too," Xaldin smirked, "You'd probably be able to bring down an entire city if someone let you behind the wheel."

Before Xaldin finished his sentence, Demyx had fallen asleep, face down on the floor.

"That was fun," Axel threw away the cup of Mountain Dew.

"Yeah," Bruixe sighed and created a portal, "Now, who's going to carry him home? …Nose Goes!"

Bruixe touched her nose and Xaldin followed after.

"Are you kidding?" Axel sighed and picked up his friend, "Xaldin, I know I lost but… will you help me? He's heavy."

Xaldin shook his head and smirked, "Sorry Axel. All is fair in love, war, and nose goes."

* * *

hope you liked it!  
**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	10. Moves Like Jagger

this was not written by me. this was written by my amazingly talented friend, Joelle. who some of you may know as MarisaRoseheart. if you don't read her stuff on here, you should go do it.  
mmmk. that's about it. enjoy! :D  
-RockOnRose

* * *

**Mission: move like Jagger **

At first Axel thinks they are joking.

After all, Roxas is the toughest of all of them. Axel and Bruixe are no soft warriors – but even together they can hardly beat him. Bruixe and Demyx could _never_ do it. Bruixe is fantastic – but, well, it's _Demyx._

They'd never beat Roxas – let alone Roxas _and_ Axel – but that's what they've asked.

And maybe it's Bruixe's typical smirk or the light in Demyx's eyes, but Axel agrees.

It's then that Bruixe and Demyx reveal just what it is they've been working on nearly nonstop for the past month – a new method of fighting, because Demyx's style is so ingrained in the rhythmic and musical that Bruixe is pretty sure she can figure out how to augment it with a little bit of magic and a whole lot of practice. And Demyx is babbling something about not being ready for prog rock and the really intense stuff yet, but a little pop goes a long way and then Axel isn't listening anymore.

He's kind of confused when Bruixe doesn't draw her long knives, just twiddles her fingers enough to draw up a hint of silver magic around them and sends it swirling around her feet. Demyx starts up a simple strum pattern that is one parts funk, one part disco, and eight parts ridiculously catchy – and then Bruixe _whistles._

Axel recognizes the song immediately and has to grin.

A few bars of that, and then her foot starts going – _one two three four one two three four_ – and then she is dancing. Axel has approximately five seconds to process whether that's ridiculous or just plain sexy before the two of them take off.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away_

_And make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

Demyx holds his ground, fountains of water springing up around him (and Axel knows better than to try and get through those). The message is clear – Bruixe is the target here. If Axel and Roxas can take her down, Demyx will have to engage them.

Trouble is, she's twisting like a dancer around the field, leaving ethereal ribbons of silver magic wherever her feet pass. The effect is mesmerizing. And that whistle is still echoing, and Axel finds himself nodding along.

"That's right, keep to the beat," he mutters, still strumming.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now we're naked_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

Bruixe stops for a single beat to sing along. "_And it goes like this_."

Axel barely has time to block with the center of one chakram before her foot connects. Silver sparks fly from the point of impact and she jumps – and flips easily over his head, landing nimbly and pulling into a sideways roundhouse that would have sat Axel's ass on the ground if Roxas hadn't caught the kick with the hilt of his Keyblade.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

Axel has never seen Bruixe move so fast. Maybe it's the upbeat tempo of the song, or the added energy from Demyx's music, but her fists and feet are everywhere and it's all Axel can do just to fend them off – even Roxas on her other side is having trouble keeping up with the onslaught, because Bruixe never stands still, not even for a moment.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

Roxas slices at her head with startling speed, but suddenly Bruixe is no longer there – she's eight feet in the air, and then Axel realizes the purpose of the ribbons of light – they're _solid_. Here she stands on one, dancing along its edge with a grin on her face, caught up in the beat and the melody; here she's dropped and flipped herself under another, using the full momentum of the swing to knock Roxas full on his ass.

_Baby it's hard_

_When you feel like_

_You're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

Suddenly Axel sees why she was so eager to test this out.

"Ax," Roxas tells him as he finds his feet again, Bruixe whirling away on silver steps. "One of us has got to get to Demyx, we'll never beat her like this."

_So get in the car_

_You can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you wanna steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

As Axel sprints for the columns of water, Bruixe's voice is suddenly in his ear. "_And it goes like this."_

He ducks instinctively right as her elbow comes down on one shoulder, and as he falls she goes with him. They roll together, and Bruixe springs away before Axel can pin her, swinging up and over another ribbon of light. Axel tries to follow but his hand goes right through it – apparently its magic only works for Bruixe.

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

Before she can get to Roxas, who has managed to circle round to Demyx's other side, Axel sends both chakrams flying at her, and she's forced to abandon her dash to avoid their fiery punishment. Axel catches them one right after the other, and throws one again – the other he spins into his right hand, sprinting under the silver path Bruixe is making. By now he's found the pattern – and he leaps up, driving the spikes of his chakram right where she was about to plant her foot.

Bruixe trips and nearly faceplants into her own magic, but manages to catch herself and flip around the band of light like a gymnast around a bar, righting herself with a smirk.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

All of a sudden there is a strange hole in the sound, and Bruixe's magic vanishes abruptly; with a yelp she plummets, falling into a roll as she hits the ground to avoid breaking an ankle. Axel blinks, confused, until he realizes that Demyx has stopped playing – Roxas has gotten to him, and Bruixe is off running again, the beat of the song still present but Demyx's sitar riffs missing.

_You wanna know_

_How to make me smile_

_Take control on me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

They seem to have planned for this occurrence, though, and Bruixe brings her hands together, slamming them into the ground and releasing a shockwave that knocks both Axel and Roxas off their feet; Demyx resumes strumming as if nothing had happened.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby rub me right_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Axel throws a chakram as he climbs to his feet, but he's anticipated the beat too early and Bruixe is out of his range; she leaps, closing the distance between them before he can catch his weapon, and plants a foot square in his chest with strength Axel didn't know she had.

And he can _still_ hear her singing, that bitch. "_And it goes like this."_

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

She laughs as she twirls around him, hips swaying like a dancer in some club, and those same silver beams of light surround him, but this time they're solid even to his touch. Trapped.

And then the movement of her steps carries her to Roxas.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

The kid puts up a damn good fight, Axel will give him that. Bruixe is panting by the time she finally forces him away from Demyx, letting the momentum of her dance drive the movement of their battle. Demyx aids her where he can, but her kicks aren't as high and her punches lack force.

As Roxas takes the upper hand Bruixe seems to realize her mistake, and she backs away. Roxas pursues her, Keyblade flashing – Bruixe kicks once, twice, silver sparks and beams of light nearly blinding – and then the Keyblade skitters across the marble floor. Bruixe lunges, thinking to finish it before Roxas can recall his weapon –

And then silence falls, and Bruixe's magic sputters out. Her hands slide uselessly past Roxas and he seizes her arm, using her momentum to throw her bodily across the hall. She manages to roll and ward off the worst of it as the beams entrapping Axel vanish.

"What happened?" Axel asks.

Bruixe tries to stand, and falls back down, knees shaky from exhaustion. Her silver eyes pierce Demyx, who grins sheepishly.

"Whaaaat?" he pouts. "That was the end of the song! I said you only had three minutes!"

Bruixe flops on her back, laughing wearily. "Gee, thanks," she says dryly, but her tone lacks bite, and Axel wolf-whistles.

"One hell of a gig you two have going there," he comments, and Roxas nods his agreement.

"At least give me some warning before you cut out on me!" Bruixe tells Demyx, who shrugs.

Roxas locks his hands behind his head, grinning. "Or find a longer song."

* * *

review, my beautiful kazooers! :D


End file.
